Ángeles
by MeimiCaro
Summary: AU. Existes muchos tipos de ángeles en el mundo. A algunos los encuentras en el mundo de los sueños, a otros los descubres en cada taza de chocolate que tomas. Y así, con cientos de historias jamás contadas puedes descubrir cientos de ángeles escondidos. Colección de relatos cortos de las diferentes parejas de la saga.
1. Ángel de Morfeo

_**Good to be alive - Meghan Trainor**_

 **Ángel de Morfeo**

Descendí las escaleras que comunicaban con el patio exterior del centro dando pequeños brincos. En el momento en el que mi pie izquierdo se posó en el húmedo y frío suelo de ladrillo del paseo, una corriente eléctrica me atenazó los músculos y me cortó la respiración.

Reconocía esa sensación. Me había acompañado en mis sueños, cada noche, junto a su rostro estoico y angelical. Incluso en la bruma difusa de la magia de Morfeo había podido apreciar su belleza, digna rival del David de Miguel Ángel; y su fuerza guerrera, tan letal como la más poderosa arma de fuego. Lo que más recordaba era su paciente y tímida sonrisa, apaciguando tierna y suavemente sus rasgos duros.

Esa tensión se había vuelto tan familiar para mí que había dejado atrás su impresión desagradable para convertirse en la voz de mi instinto. Busqué a mi alrededor, esperando encontrar la razón de mi reacción. No necesité pasear mi vista por el frondoso patio dos veces. Ahí estaba, más brillante que en el más lúcido de mis sueños, con su piel ligeramente bronceada, los rebeldes rizos dorados bañando su esculpida cara y los penetrantes ojos azul cielo; también más sereno e impasible que en ninguno de ellos. No había rastro de la dulce sonrisa de mis recuerdos soñolientos.

Dejé que mi corazón, repentinamente alborotado, liderara la marcha y guiara mis pasos. Fui directa hacia él. Aprecié el traje blanco impoluto y su mirada analítica, custodiando el patio. Un enfermero. Asumí esa reflexión cuando estuve a dos pasos de él.

Se percató de mi presencia, clavando su perspicaz mirada en mí. Era helada y apática, muy diferente a la cálida y paciente a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Alargué la mano, decidida a acercarme a él, a averiguar si el sujeto que causaba mi reticencia a levantarme de la cama era el mismo que el témpano de hielo que tenía ante mi. Su piel era caliente y suave al tacto. Su mirada relampagueó, sorprendida, dejando que el hielo glacial de sus iris se derritiera, mostrando un atractivo azul mar, tan vibrante como el que bañaba las costas del Caribe. Solo duró una fracción de segundo, pero había sido más que suficiente para descubrir la verdad. Era él, definitivamente era él.

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron su ritmo enloquecedoramente. Estaba segura que su baile alocado podía ser visto perfectamente desde fuera por el retumbar de mi pecho.

Afiancé el agarre de su muñeca, mientras una feliz sonrisa inundaba mis labios, pletórica de alegría.

Al fin lo había encontrado y no me iba a rendir hasta conseguir derretir esa pared de hielo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este primer relato corto centrado en Alice y Jasper. Probablemente haré otro centrado en esta pareja en breve, aunque no sé si será un extra de "Ángel de Morfeo" o algo totalmente diferente.**

 **Utilicé el tema "Good to be alive" de Meghan Trainor como banda sonora para este fic. El enlace está en mi perfil.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Ángel con aroma a chocolate

**_Tell me if you wanna go home – Keira Knightley_**

 **Ángel con aroma a chocolate**

La primera vez que entré en aquella cafetería fue mera casualidad. La de no llevar un paraguas en medio de una repentina tormenta, concretamente. Atravesé las puertas a toda prisa, buscando librarme de la lluvia. Aunque, con lo empapado que estaba, podía haberme puesto a cantar _I'm singing in the rain_ , bailando con las farolas, perfectamente. Sin embargo, temía que mi maletín no aguantara tan fácilmente el chaparrón y, mucho menos, el portátil y el móvil que tenía dentro.

Observando el panorama exterior con un suspiro de resignación, restregué las suelas de mis zapatos en la alfombrilla de la entrada al tiempo que sacudía mi, ya de por sí, alborotado pelo. No es que fuera a hacer mucho efecto, pero era el mínimo gesto de cortesía antes de inundar medio pasillo de la cafetería. Además, prefería evitar lucir como un perro mojado si era posible. Cuando hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano, suspiré nuevamente y me retiré a una de las mesas. Mientras esperaba a que uno de los camareros se acercara, hice una inspección de daños, colocando mi ordenador y mi teléfono sobre la mesa. Aguardando a que el primero se encendiera, empecé a trastear con el segundo. Casi gemí de felicidad al descubrir que ambos funcionaban perfectamente.

En ese momento, me percaté de una figura a mi lado. Me miraba desde la altura que le otorgaba estar en pie, con una sonrisa tierna y un brillo en los ojos muy suspicaz. Su radiante cabello castaño se mantenía firmemente sujeto en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

― ¿Ha llegado todo a salvo? ―preguntó, con claros atisbos de diversión en la voz, a la par que me servía un vaso de agua.

Su voz era muy suave y cordial. Me recordaba a la calidez del té y a la relajante cadencia de la música de la guitarra.

―Sí, todos han sobrevivido. No ha habido bajas ―respondí jocosamente mientras hacía el amago de peinarme mi cabello rebelde con los dedos, con una timidez nada normal en mí.

Río ante mi réplica y, en respuesta, sus ojos centellearon. Me percaté del asombroso color chocolate que los definía. Fuerte, pero delicioso. Totalmente cautivante.

De repente, chasqueó los dedos frente a mí, devolviéndome a la realidad.

―Te has ido por un momento ―aclaró.

―Sí, perdona, ¿qué decías? ―contesté, obligándome a recobrar la serenidad. Cuadré los hombros, buscando recomponer mis locos pensamientos.

― ¿Qué quieres de tomar? Nuestros helados son exquisitos, de fabricación casera. Aunque quizás prefieras un café. Nuestros frapuccinos son especialmente reconstituyentes en días como este.

Se estaba riendo de mí en toda mi cara. Enarqué una ceja. Intenté resistir la risa, pero era una lucha muy difícil. Principalmente porque la dulce e inocente sonrisa que adornaba sus labios podía demoler hasta la más alta y fuerte de las barreras. Me sorprendí riendo entretanto negaba con la cabeza.

―Quizás otro día. Ahora prefiero algo con más fuego.

―No hacemos chili, pero puedo añadirle un poco de tabasco a un té. O a un café si lo prefieres.

Me reí, haciendo una extraña mueca entre la diversión y la asquerosidad. Mi cara debió de ser muy extraña, porque resopló, producto de la diversión. Se tuvo que tapar la boca, temiendo que una carcajada más fuerte escapara de sus labios. Miró en diferentes direcciones, quizás buscando a su jefe, y exhaló una gran bocanada de aire, aliviada al averiguar que no había moros en la costa. Esta vez fui yo el que disfrutó gozoso de su reacción y se ganó una mordaz y traviesa mirada de su parte. Eso solo me dio aún más ganas de reír.

―Entonces, ¿qué te pongo?

Volví a perderme un segundo más en sus ojos chocolates, tan limpios y puros que parecían un libro abierto. No pude contener mi lengua antes de responder.

―Un chocolate caliente.

Ella lo apuntó, sin notar nada extraño en mi petición, y yo me esforcé porque mi rostro mantuviera una impenetrable y serena expresión.

― ¡Oído cocina! En breve te lo traigo.

Con esas palabras, se fue directa a la barra. Me permití observar su uniforme durante un minuto. Era muy simple. Consistía en una camisa de botones negra, adornada por lunares rojos; además de un pantalón de tela que parecía tener un color parecido a los adornos. Al cuello llevaba una fragante pajarita roja, o granate, como diría mi hermana Alice.

Me obligué a despegar la vista de su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, centrándome en lo que tenía en la mesa.

Me dispuse a revisar mi ordenador nuevamente, un poco neurótico lo más seguro, cuando una figura apareció a mi vera. Observé a la castaña, sorprendido, pues no había pasado ni un minuto desde que se había marchado. Estaba tan cerca que su olor me invadía. El deleitable aroma a chocolate, concretamente. Me tendió unas prendas, rojas y negras, perfectamente dobladas, envueltas en una bolsa de plástico transparente.

―No soy muy buena calculando las tallas, pero creo que pueden valerte.

― ¿Me lo estás prestando? ―cuestioné, estúpidamente, sorprendido.

―Bueno… ―comenzó a decir, con un tímido encogimiento de hombros. ―De cara a la galería, solo lo hago para que no destroces el mobiliario. Cuando se moja, apesta por días.

―Así que, ¿de cara a la galería? ―repetí, arqueando una ceja, curioso.

La muchacha se limitó a sonreír y me indicó la puerta del baño con un dedo. Se marchó, haciéndome una seña, advirtiéndome que vigilaría mis cosas.

Antes de levantarme para cambiarme, me percaté de sus cuidados pasos, muy pequeños. Quizás era torpe y temía tropezarse. Tras ese pensamiento fugaz, fui directo a los servicios.

Al volver, mi chocolate caliente ya me esperaba en la mesa. Me lo bebí lentamente, temiendo quemarme la lengua en el proceso. Cuando la camarera decía que sus comidas eran buenas, era obvio que no se limitaba únicamente a los helados. Disfruté de cada trago y del peso cálido en mi estómago como un niño pequeño.

Me dispuse a trabajar en un nuevo trabajo que tenía que hacer para la universidad. Una investigación sobre los infartos en la población joven actual y sus causas. Me enfrasqué tanto en ello que no me di cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo y de que había dejado de llover. Miré sorprendido la hora y me dispuse a recoger. Con el maletín al hombro y la bolsa plástica de ropa mojada en la mano, me acerqué a la caja. La muchacha apareció al momento y me pasó la factura.

― ¿Qué hago con el uniforme?

―No te preocupes, solo tienes que pasarte otro día a entregarlo. No creo que puedas resistirte a otra taza de chocolate de todas formas.

Me carcajeé ante su acertado comentario, descubriendo que estaba aún más deseoso de una nueva conversación con ella, la chica de los ojos chocolates, que de cualquier otra cosa. Me detuve a mirar la placa plateada que llevaba en su pecho, con el grabado de _Bella_ en ella.

―En fin, ―dije, una vez que me hubo entregado el ticket. ―Nos vemos pronto, Bella.

―Lo mismo digo, Sr. Cullen.

La observé durante un segundo. Obligué a mi rostro a mantenerse impertérrito, pero en mi interior estaba perplejo ¿La conocía de algo y la había olvidado? ¿La universidad? No, no podría olvidarla tan fácilmente ¿Algún amigo en común, quizás?

― ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ―interrogué, rindiéndome al fin.

―Por la medalla de tu maletín.

Lo estudié de refilón, encontrándome con una delicada cadena dorada y una placa con mi apellido en ella. Aun así, era tan pequeña que era difícil verla a simple vista.

―Eres muy perspicaz, ¿eh? ―comenté asombrado.

―No realmente. Siempre me han dicho que vivo en mi propio mundo, pero esa clase de pequeños detalles siempre llaman mi atención.

―Interesante es saberlo ―anoté, recolocándome la correa del maletín al hombro, en señal de despedida.

―Hasta la próxima, Sr. Cullen ―se despidió nuevamente ella.

Estuve a punto de dar un paso, en dirección a la puerta, pero me detuve, centrando mi atención en ella.

―Edward.

― ¿Cómo? ―cuestionó, sin entender.

―Me llamo Edward.

Bella volvió a mostrar aquella tierna y tímida sonrisa que me estaba gustando cada vez más.

―Hasta la próxima, Edward. ―se corrigió.

Sonreí, irracionalmente feliz de escuchar mi nombre en sus labios, y me alejé de allí, saliendo de la cafetería. No obstante, como dije al principio, esa no sería la última vez que atravesaría esas puertas. No, esa había sido solo la primera, la primera de las muchas veces en las que me encaminaría a aquel lugar solo para encontrarme con la muchacha con aroma a chocolate.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que este relato centrado en Bella y Edward haya sido de vuestro disfrute. Yo, al menos, me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo.**

 **Como, probablemente, será costumbre en este fic, este capítulo tuvo una banda sonora. Concretamente el tema** _Tell me_ _if you wanna go home_ **, interpretado por** Keira Knightley **, de la película** _Begin Again._ **El enlace está en mi perfil.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído esta historia.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Ángel de lluvia

_**You found me – The Fray**_

 **Ángel de lluvia**

Me balanceé en mi asiento en el columpio, muy quedamente, sumida en mis pensamientos, en mi tristeza. Los malos recuerdos me atormentaban y, por si eso no fuera poco, me había ido a aquel lugar, aquel parque, un lugar tan cargado de futuros truncados, deseos imposibles.

Sentía la necesidad de derramar lágrimas. La tirantez provocada por la desesperación y la desdicha me arañaban la garganta, pero mis ojos se habían secado. Mi cuerpo se resistía a verter siquiera una sola de ellas. Únicamente había una angustia seca y pesada, imposible de mover del lugar en el que estaba, agazapada en mi interior, adherida a cada hueso y a cada nervio. Sentía el dolor tan real y tan espeso que bien podría tratarse de cemento, inmovilizando y asfixiando cada rincón de mi ser.

Observé mi alrededor. Aquel parque, tan verde, tan frondoso, debía de ser un entorno lleno de vida en los días soleados. Parte de mí, agradecía haber acudido a ese lugar en una tarde nublada. No me creía capaz de soportar las risas inocentes de los niños en torno a mí, jugando felizmente, ajenos a las desgracias del mundo. Apreté mi vientre con fuerza, odiando el vacío que había allí, en un lugar que debía estar ocupado por mi ser más querido, al que yo debería haber protegido.

En ese momento, comenzó a llover. Agradecí el contacto helado sobre mi piel ardiente. Su trayecto por mis mejillas me recordaba a las lágrimas. Supusieron un desahogo imprevisto, pero no lo rechacé. Los sollozos escaparon de mis labios, pero se vieron amortiguados por el crepitar de la lluvia, cada vez más ensordecedor.

Repentinamente, el contacto del agua sobre mí cesó. Las únicas gotas que seguían resbalando por mi cara eran las que procedían de mi empapado pelo castaño. Levanté la vista, encontrándome con un paraguas añil claro, que dejaba ver a través de su tela el transcurso de las gotas por él, y luego un azul muy diferente, el de un par de ojos. Procedían de un hombre que estaba ante mí, empapándose bajo la lluvia para poder protegerme a mí. Su cabello rubio se pegaba a su piel de porcelana; al igual que su gabardina gris, que parecía adherirse a él como una segunda piel.

Sus ojos me desconcertaron. Eran amables, comprensivos. Los más angelicales que había visto en mi vida. Nunca había cruzado una palabra con él, ni siquiera lo había visto jamás, pero la bondad de sus ojos me acarició con la misma ternura que la que una madre meciendo a su bebé. Apoyó su mano en mi hombro, suavemente, como una señal de muda comprensión. El gesto me reconfortó tanto que, por primera vez, lloré.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que este pequeño relato sobre Carlisle y Esme os haya gustado. Sé que es un poco triste.**

 **Utilicé el tema** _You found me_ **de** The Fray **como banda sonora. El enlace está en mi perfil.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **¿Reviews?**


	4. Ángel de la Luna

_**En el mundo genial de las cosas que dices -**_ ** _Maldita Nerea_**

 **Ángel de la Luna**

 **Extra de "Ángel de Morfeo"**

Siempre había adorado pasear de noche, cuando la luz de la Luna me guiaba en mi camino. Me ayudaba a reflexionar y a ver el mundo de otra forma. No obstante, después de lo sucedido con María, ni siquiera me vi capaz de recurrir a eso. No podía alejarme de la idea de que jamás sería capaz de remontar. Sentía que la oscuridad iba ganando cada día más terreno, dejándome completamente incapaz de cambiar.

Trabajar en el centro, ayudando a gente que me necesitaba, había ayudado un poco a detener su avance, pero tampoco podía hacer milagros. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que la noche me tragara por completo.

Estaba perdido en la penumbra de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano. El contacto desplazó las persistentes divagaciones tenebrosas con la facilidad de un soplo de aire fresco. Observé la causa de tal milagro con sorpresa, encontrándome con unos brillantes ojos grises, llenos de vida, que me observaban totalmente deslumbrados. Me perdí por un segundo en ellos, hasta que una parte de mi cerebro reconoció el mono amarillo de los pacientes sobre la piel de la mujer. Me obligué a enfriar mi mente, recordando la normativa del hospital. Nada de relaciones personales entre los profesionales y los pacientes.

Sin embargo, ella apretó aún más el agarre, obligándome a prestarle atención. Tanto a ella como a la extraordinaria corriente eléctrica que me recorría por dentro. Me sonrió de una forma tan brillante que me embriagó, completamente. La oscuridad tenebrosa que bañaba mi mente se disgregó, con una facilidad pasmosa, ante su luz resplandeciente. De repente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi mente estaba clara. Era la misma sensación reconfortante que me había invadido antes, en mis paseos nocturnos. No sabía cómo, esa mujer se había convertido, en un simple instante, en mi nueva luna.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Al final me decidí a hacer un pequeño extra de "Ángel de Morfeo". Espero que os haya gustado. Prometo que habrá más historias con Alice y Jasper como protagonistas en un futuro.**

 **Como se ha hecho habitual en este fic, la canción utilizada como banda sonora está en mi perfil.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Ángel de rayos y truenos

_**Quelqu'un m'a dit - Carla Bruni**_

 **Ángel de rayos y truenos**

Acomodada en mi asiento, dentro de mi segura furgoneta, continué escuchando música tranquilamente. La tenía a un volumen mucho más alto de lo normal, pero eso se debía a que me encontraba acorralada dentro de mi coche, esperando que la lluvia amainara.

Dejé que la voz de Carla Bruni me acunara. El efecto era aún mayor con el sonido de los gruesos goterones chocando contra el cristal y el metal, otorgándole una impresión de eco muy suave.

Repentinamente, el ambiente tranquilo y apacible se vio interrumpido por un ensordecedor trueno. Por si me quedaba alguna duda de que el sonido procedía del exterior, en lugar de mi estropeada radio, el aire se llenó de un repentino fogonazo de luz. Pese a mis renuencias, me sobresalté. No sólo esa vez. Los espasmos de mi cuerpo se repitieron con cada trueno que atronaba mis oídos y por cada rayo que zigzagueaba en el aire.

Maldije el nombre de Edward para mis adentros, malhumorada. Era su culpa que yo estuviera allí, esperando como una idiota en aquel aparcamiento, en medio de una tormenta. Todo porque al niño se le había estropeado su querido Volvo y lo había tenido que enviar al taller. Como no quería quedarse más tiempo del necesario en compañía de Tanya, en su casa, me había solicitado como su ángel de la guarda, inventándose un plan conmigo que ni siquiera conocía.

Active el limpiaparabrisas, que mostraba una imagen totalmente difusa y desordenada. Con cada pasada estaba de peor humor. Con cada avance del reloj, mis labios de fruncían en una línea cada vez más pálida y tensa.

Me peiné el cabello en un ademán revoltoso y altanero, totalmente cansada y confusa, sin comprender por qué estaba tan frustrada. Sí, de acuerdo, Edward llevaba diez minutos de retraso, pero estábamos hablando de Tanya al fin y al cabo. Seguro que estaba buscando hasta el más mínimo segundo de su compañía.

Resoplé, centrando mi mirada en la entrada de la elitista casa de la familia Denali. Una enorme mansión, recubierta de piedra y madera, con un diseño moderno que contrastaba llamativamente con el resto del pueblo.

Entre pestañeo y pestañeo, la puerta se abrió. Edward salió como una exhalación, convirtiéndose en un borrón inalcanzable en medio de la lluvia, para desgracia de Tanya que intentó atraparle.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió, dejando entrar a un empapado Edward, que se sentó con elegancia a mi lado.

Lo observé enarcando una ceja. La cazadora de cuero negra poco había podido hacer por él. La ropa rezumaba agua por todas partes, empapando el asiento. Su pelo cobrizo, generalmente alborotado, se adhería a la piel de su frente y de su cuello. Se paseo los dedos por el pelo, peinando esa masa rojiza hacia atrás.

—Perdona Bells, Tanya me ha retenido ahí dentro más de lo pensado —se excusó, al tiempo que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Ya, no te preocupes —lo disculpé, con un movimiento desenfadado de muñeca —. Es Tanya. Ya venía preparada.

—¿Me puedes recordar por qué no eres tú mi compañera de trabajo este año? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque las parejas fueron elegidas al azar, ¿quizás? —respondí, sin poder evitar la leve nota de humor en mi voz —Venga, vamos, tampoco puede ser tan malo.

—¿Qué no? A este paso, al mínimo despiste, un día de estos me saltará encima.

—Bueno —comencé a decir, observando la escena ante mí —, no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo por la forma en que me está matando con la mirada.

Edward parpadeó confuso, para detenerse a mirar la entrada de la casa. Por supuesto, a diferencia de mí, lo hizo con disimulo. Yo era demasiado obvia, así que ni lo intentaba. El surco entre sus cejas se profundizó aún más al contemplar el espectáculo. La esbelta y preciosa Tanya apoyada en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, y emitiendo más rayos desde sus ojos que desde el propio cielo.

—¡Aj! —gruñó Edward —¿Por qué sigue ahí?

—Para comprobar si hay más lobas por la zona —bromeé.

—Ojalá. Quizás así me dejaría en paz —refunfuñó.

Ante sus palabras, una idea pasó, fugaz, por mi mente. No sabía de dónde había salido, porque usualmente no se me pasaría algo así por la cabeza, pero los llamativos ojos verdes de Edward parecían llamarme a gritos.

—Voy a probar una maniobra contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —comenté, desactivando los parabrisas del coche, emborronando la imagen al instante.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó, confuso.

—Voy a ver si ésto funciona y logro que Tanya te deje respirar un poco, ¿vale? —le informé, colocando con suavidad mi mano en su nuca y atrayéndole hacia mí —Ni se te ocurra hacerme la cobra.

A Edward se le escapó una ligera risa, aunque apenas duró unos instantes. Se detuvo en el mismo momento en el que nuestros labios estuvieron separados por apenas unos centímetros. Creo que ambos dejamos de respirar.

Un debate estalló en mi interior ¿Debía besarle en los labios o en la mejilla? Teniendo en cuenta el estado del cristal ante semejante diluvio, ambas acciones tendrían un resultado similar en la mente de Tanya. No podría discernir entre una y otra aunque quisiera. Y Edward lo sabría. Llegaría a las mismas conclusiones que yo y empezaría a hacerse preguntas. Lo que era peor, empezaría a hacérmelas a mí. Ya bastante confundida estaba por mí misma en esa situación como para añadirle más leña al fuego.

—¿Bella? —susurró quedamente Edward.

El aire de su respiración al pronunciar mi nombre me desconectó de mis meditaciones. Cerré los ojos y, en un impulso, acorté la distancia. Al final, no había hecho ni una cosa ni la otra. Con la premura, había acabado besando la comisura de sus labios. Avergonzada, me alejé tan a prisa como me había acercado.

Carraspeé, intentando recobrar la normalidad. Dirigí mi mano al contacto, esperando arrancar el coche, pero la mano de Edward me detuvo. Concretamente la que colocó en mi hombro y utilizó para atraerme hacia él.

Me besó. Al principio con suavidad, con sosiego, como si estuviera midiendo mis reacciones. Aunque no tardó en agilizar las cosas al comprobar como mis manos se enterraban en su cabello empapado. Gemí de dolor al intentar acercarme a él e interponerse el cinturón, arañándome la piel. Nos separamos, casi sin aire y mirándonos confusos. En ese momento tronó el trueno más ensordecedor de lo que llevaba de noche.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Seguro que este cacharro atrae los rayos como nada.

Le lancé una mala mirada, pero, mientras arrancaba la camioneta, no pude evitar que una sonrisa me inundara los labios.

No sabía si era culpa de las hormonas, la música francesa o de la electricidad que estaba en el aire, pero había sido, definitivamente, una noche de tormenta, plagada de rayos y truenos, inolvidable.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia sobre Edward y Bella. En breve os traeré otra, aunque aún no sé de que pareja será ¿Qué será, será** **?**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, lo aprecio muchísimo.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Ángel de caramelo

_**A fuego lento - Rosana**_

 **Ángel de caramelo**

Gruñí, quitándome los tacones de mala gana. Los habría tratado con más cariño si se hubieran tratado de mis favoritos, pero eran un simple par barato lleno de purpurina que utilizaba en el trabajo. Estiré los pies adoloridos en el aire, mientras me acomodaba en el banco de aquel parque.

Antes, ir a trabajar era divertido. A veces un poco pesado y monótono, cosa que me irritaba un poco, pero era permisible. Era una rutina fácil de cumplir, lo que se traducía en un sueldo simple de obtener. Desde que Tom había vendido el negocio al imbécil de Rick, todo se había ido cuesta abajo. Los sencillos vestidos con delantal se habían transformado en escotados y cortos trajes de lentejuelas, y los tenis en tacones brillantes.

Siendo sincera, yo era la primera que adoraba los escotes de infarto y los tacones de aguja, pero, ¡joder! ¡No cuándo estaba corriendo todo el día de un lado para otro! Además, llevando cócteles de todos los tipos, que era en lo que se habían convertido los cargados cafés de la mañana. Si al menos el lugar tuviera algo de clase, mis quejas no estarían al punto de la ebullición, pero el café familiar de Tom se había convertido en un bar de mala muerte donde se juntaba lo peor de lo peor. Mis compañeras estaban hechas unas auténticas furias ante los cambios repentinos y el trato desagradable que recibíamos, especialmente Bella, que era una muchacha tímida por naturaleza. Yo, en cambio, estaba hecha un basilisco. Sabía cómo era mi cuerpo, los encantos que le pertenecían, y muy orgullosa me sentía por ello. Pero algo muy diferente era que Rick me utilizara como publicidad para la clientela, como si me tratara de un maniquí. Aquí era yo la que daba las órdenes, no sus ególatras deseos de nefasto negociante.

Sumida estaba en las mil y una formas en las que le enseñaría a Rick a respetar, cada una más dolorosa y patética que la anterior, cuando algo chocó contra mis piernas. El golpe rompió mi mantra de tranquilidad, creada con la multitud de imágenes que plagaban mi mente con el sufrimiento de Rick. Bueno, eso, y el sonoro golpetazo que llenó el aire cuando, quien había tropezado conmigo, se comió el suelo.

Lo miré sorprendida, encontrándome al hombre más grande que había visto en mi vida, estirado en el suelo. Parecía inmortalizado en el momento de haberse tirado a la piscina y dado un planchazo. Empecé a reír, a carcajada batiente, sin importarme si el hombre frente a mí se ofendía o no. Era demasiado divertido como para pensar, por un mínimo segundo, en resistirme.

El oso de cabello rizado se levantó. Debido a su postura y a su altura, solo podía gozarme la enorme espalda que lo caracterizaba. Y su bonito culo cuando hizo el ejercicio de erguirse, por supuesto. Se giró en mi dirección. Estaba segura de que, aunque hubiera estado de pie, ese gigantesco oso me habría sacado varias cabezas de altura. Los espesos rizos castaños le caían sobre la frente, pero aún así le pude ver el enorme moretón que se le había formado en ella gracias al momento estrella de la noche. Fruncía el ceño, haciendo que sus espesas cejas crearan sombras sobre sus ojos castaños, lo que me hacía difícil averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Lo que sí podía ver era que mantenía los labios en una fina línea y los músculos de su impresionante cuerpo de gladiador tensos.

Debería haberme intimidado, pero me resistí al mínimo deseo de miedo. No era estúpida, me lanzaría a correr y a gritar "¡FUEGO!" a todo pulmón al mínimo intento de agresión. Además de que contaba con mis lecciones de artes marciales durante los últimos años como escudo. No me servirían como victoria, pero sí para ganar tiempo y emprender la huida. Por eso, me negué a perder la sonrisa burlona y a mostrar el más mínimo signo de debilidad.

Sin embargo, la máscara de burlesca indiferencia me duró poco. Concretamente, hasta que se arrodilló frente a mí.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó, preocupado, examinándome las piernas con la vista.

Al no recibir respuesta, me miró a la cara. Pudé ver, por primera vez, sus ojos. Me quedé sin aliento. Ese hombre tenía la mirada más inocente y sincera que había visto jamás. Ni siquiera el pilluelo de mi sobrino era así. Eran de un marrón extraño, como si fueran color caramelo, aunque eso podía ser un efecto secundario de la luz anaranjada de las farolas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —repitió, con el surco entre sus cejas aún más profundo.

—Sí —afirmé, carraspeando para forzar a mi voz a salir clara—, eso debería preguntártelo a ti. Eres tú el que se ha comido el suelo.

Sorprendentemente, enrojeció fuertemente ante mi respuesta. Hasta sus orejas y su cuello estaban sonrojados. Después de lidiar con viejos libidinosos y cuarentones pervertidos, era una reacción refrescante.

—Aunque he de admitir que pesas lo tuyo, creo que mañana voy a tener dolor de rodillas—añadí, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Mi comentario pareció alterarle, porque se apesadumbró visiblemente. No pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por él. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ser cortante con todo el mundo, para recordar que la gente podía tener sentimientos. A veces.

—Bueno, ayúdame a levantarme —le reclamé, mientras me ponía los incómodos tacones y estiraba las manos en su dirección.

Las tomó, sorprendido, y me ayudó a erguirme sin mostrar el mínimo esfuerzo.

—¿Quién eres, si se puede saber? —cuestioné, colocando una mano en mi cadera.

—Emmett McCarty—se presentó, hinchando el pecho.

Quizás era una forma de recuperar la tranquilidad, pensé. Y el autocontrol.

—Rosalie Hale—dije en respuesta—. Ahora, vayamos a alguna cafetería cercana. Creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de hielo.

Era mentira. Mis piernas estaban perfectamente bien. Me había molestado el impacto, eso era todo. No sé en qué estaba pensando Emmett en ese momento, si había adivinado por qué derroteros iban mis palabras o a saber. Sin embargo, me obsequió con una enorme sonrisa dulce que sería capaz de reblandecer hasta los diamantes.

—Vamos, ayúdame Oso Yogui —le dicté, estirando mi brazo para que lo pasara por encima de sus hombros, intentando tragarme la inesperada vergüenza que me recorrió, con orgullo.

Ese fue su turno de reírse. Y vaya que no lo desperdició.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, especialmente** Stacy Adler **y a** Paty4Hale **por sus maravillosos comentarios.**

 **Espero que este pequeño relato de Rosalie y Emmett os haya gustado. Es breve, lo sé, pero me pareció innecesario añadir nada más. En un futuro, traeré más historias de este par. Ahora toca el momento de decidir qué pareja vendrá en el próximo capítulo. A ver qué se le ocurre a mi loca imaginación xD.**

 **Aproveché este capítulo para hacer una nueva portada. La otra no me convencía mucho. No sé qué me ocurre con esta historia, que me cuesta decidirme en todo xD.**

 **Como siempre, el enlace del tema sugerido está en mi perfil.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
